Harry Potter and His Guardian Vampire
by Araxia101
Summary: Harry is going back to Hogwarts! But with a guardian...vampire! Is Voldemort that dangerous that the famous Boy Who Lived needs a vampire? Find out in Madam Araxia's first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey all! I'm Araxia and this is my first fanfic! I decided to throw in a new love interest for little Harry. But she first has to become less independent and Harry has to stop feeling sorry for himself. See what happens inâ€.well you already know the title. So ONWARD MY STALLIONS!!!

It was a humid night in July. On Privet Drive, all was quiet. The pale moon's light glowed on the stone street. But if you stand on the curb, and look up at the second floor window of house four. Then you saw our hero, Harry Potter.

Harry had created a habit of sitting on his bedroom windowpane and staring at the moon. His thick rimmed glasses hung on the bridge of his nose, his emerald green eyes gazed off into space, and his messy jet black hair swayed in the midsummer breeze. His thoughts were more like pictures. He pictured his two best friends Ron Weasely and Herimone Granger, his beloved godfather Sirius Black dying, a dead Cedric Diggory in his arms, the wicked Lord Voldemort, the corridors of his school, Hogwarts.

Harry cried at the thought of his godfather Sirius. The Famous Boy Who Lived was crying on the night of his seventeenth birthday. Harry (once again) blamed himself for Sirius Black's death even though he heard a million times that it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help feel it was. With that, Harry decided to fall asleep and get lost in some weird dream. Harry planted his feet on the ugly, rough carpet, closed his window, put his glasses on his nightstand, settled in his twin bed and turned out the lamp.

_On Privet Drive_

A medium size figure stood on the stone street. It was in a long trench coat, huge combat boots and a top hat that were all black. The figure had watched Harry the whole entire time he sat on his windowpane and was now moving towards the Dursely's house.

_In Harry's bedroom_

__

**CRASH!**

****

Harry shot up to look around to see who made that noise. He grabbed his glasses and turned the lamp back on. But, when Harry turn to look back at his room and black shade blocked his view:

????: "Do any type of verb and die."

Well whatcha think? Submit a review and tell me! Araxia


	2. At The Burrow

A/N: Hey all, I'm back with a second chap! Okay I know in the first one I kinda let you hangin' but I swear to the gods that this one is longer! So enjoy and write me some reviews!

Harry: "What- who are you?"

???? : "Shut up, Potter!"

Harry sneered and tried to see what else was in his room. As the figure stepped aside, Harry saw a mere red monster swinging on his ceiling fan. It seemed to be teasing, the figure in front of him. It sang:

_Little witch guarder_

_Used to be a marauder_

_You should be smarter_

_To mess with me_

_I was told to kill the son_

_Praise plenty by everyone_

_Before the radiant ember sun_

_Rises into sight_

_So move out my way_

_For soon comes today _

_I have no time for horseplay_

_For I want to kill my prey_

Harry watched as the little monster jumped down from the fan and made its way towards Harry. Harry realized that his life was in this mysterious figure's hands because his wand was across the room!:

????: "Oh, Pyro, dear. Didn't your mum tell you not to hex a girl?"

Before Harry's eyes, the figure took off her top hat and let a single braid of long white hair fall down her back. Then, the young witch whipped out her wand and boomed:

????: "**Oceanus Waveo**!"

Harry's eyes widened as a huge wave wrapped the monster in a water coffin before you could say 'Snape's nickers'. After the monster was gone, the witch turned around and put out her hand:

????: I'm Ajaya Blackstone and I'll be your guardian this year.

Harry shook Ajaya's hand in awe. Ajaya had glowing scarlet eyes; beautiful caramel skin and a warm smile that made Harry's stomach do back flips.

Harry: I'm Harry.

Ajaya: I know. But you better start packing if you want to get out of here.

Harry simply nodded. To the point when, Harry was nearly done filling his trunk. The two heard a knock on the door:

Uncle Vernon: Boy?!

Ajaya: Quickly! Out the window!

Uncle Vernon: Boy, I hear voices! Open this door!

Harry made his way towards the window with his Firebolt. Ajaya opened the window and let her Thunderbolt levitate outside while she helped Harry. They both took a handle of Harry's trunk and got away before Uncle Vernon broke the door hinges.

Harry loved the fact of flying in the night. It was cool, quiet and serene. He could just fly under the stars forever. Harry then realized he hadn't asked anything about Ajaya yet:

Harry: Ajaya?

Ajaya: Yes, H.P.?

Harry: Umm...were you sent to guard me for any reason?

Ajaya: Yes, Voldemort tried to open Pandora's Box .But, the Order got to him before any real damage was done. Voldemort is trying countless attacks to take it back but all failed. Now he is back to searching for you. For you are the key to permanently keeping it open.

Harry: So the Order sent you to protect me from Voldemort?

Ajaya: Yes, and the monsters, demons, etc. that escaped from when the Box was open.

Harry: Oh...

Ajaya: Listen, H.P. I know you can fight Voldemort but Dumbledore asked me. If you are upset about these arrangements take it up with him.

Harry: I'm not upset about you being my guardian.

Ajaya: Really?

Harry: Yeah. So where are we going?

Ajaya: To the Burrow.

Suddenly, Harry heard a loud, pitch screech and immediately used both hands to clamp his ears. But the pitch was so high that Harry's ears started to bleed. Before you knew it, everything went blurry. For Harry had fainted and fallen off his broom.

The Next Morning at the Burrow....

Ron: Harry! Mum! He's coming around!

Harry slowly opened his eyes and waited for his blurry vision to fade. Sitting in two chairs on the side of Harry's bed was his two best friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger:

Hermione: Oh Harry! You're awake! hugs Harry

Ron: Hey, mate. How are you feeling?

Harry: Better...what happened? All I can remember is being knocked unconscious.

Ron: Well, that creepy girl told us that you two were attacked by marauders. She said that you got hit with a curse and fell off your broom. She had to catch you, fight the marauders then fly here.

Hermione: But when we tried to thank her. She simply asked to be directed to her room and not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

Harry: That doesn't sound like Ajaya.

Hermione: Dumbledore didn't telling us anything about her.

Harry: I don't know anything either. I only know that she was told to protect me.

Ron: Like a guardian?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: Well its morning and Mrs.Weasely told us to go wake her.

The reunited trio walked down the stairs and down a dark hallway. Ron knocked on the door and called:

Ron: Ummm....Miss? Are you in there? My mum wants you to eat with us.

Harry: Her name is Ajaya Blackstone.

Ron: Kind of name is Ajaya?

Ajaya: It's my aunt's middle name.

R, H, He: all turn and looked at Ajaya

Ajaya stood in the doorway with black lace underwear, a black tank and pink bunny slippers.

Ajaya: Morning, kids.

H & R: in awe

Hermione: Boys. pushes Ajaya into her room Ron, we'll be there in a minute. Ajaya needs to put some clothes on.

Ajaya: Bye, H.P. and Red.

In the Dining Room...

The Weaselys and Harry helped Mrs.Weasely bring the breakfast to the table. Ginny put the silverware on the napkins, Ron carried the sausages, Harry brought the eggs, and Charlie along with Bill took out everything else.

By the time, everyone had sat down, Hermione and Ajaya had come to join. The conversation was about W.A. (Werewolves Anonymous) but everyone had there eyes on the white-haired stranger who had only eaten one biscuit:

Mrs. Weasely: Ajaya, dear, aren't you hungry?

Ajaya: Nope. I just ate.

Mrs.Weasely: I didn't see you come into the kitchen.

Ajaya: I had something in my room.

Ginny: Like blood?

Everyone: in shock

Ajaya: Yes and how would you know about that?

Ginny: I saw you when I dropped off some clean clothes.

Ajaya: It's not polite to snoop, my dear.

Ron: We have a VAMPIRE!!!

Ajaya: HALF vampire, Red.

Mr.Weasely: Oh my.

Ron: whips out wand I won't have you sucking me!!! **Incarcer-!**

Ajaya: waves hand in front of Ron's wand causes it to go up in flames

Ron: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ajaya: Don't point your wand at me. I'm here to help.

Ajaya got up and started towards her room then stopped and looked back:

Ajaya: Besides...I don't suck the stupid.

With that, she went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

A/N: Ron's wand always turns out to be the victim. Okay party people give me your input. Anytime now....yeah bye!


End file.
